Meditative Mornings
by OriginalChocobo
Summary: Mugen reflects on Fuu and what she is to him... One-shot Fuugen. A little fluffy/OOC. Rated T for sexual content


**Disclaimer- I own nothing and nobody from Samurai Champloo.**

**(A/N) This is my first Champloo fic :) Figures that what I consider to be my fluffiest fic will be for the most non-fluffy anime I've seen. I'm not quite sure if I stayed in character? I urge you to listen to Another Reflection-Nujabes while reading this. It's what spurred on the idea for the story.**

**

* * *

**

Mugen cursed internally as he became aware of his own semi-consciousness, now feeling the breeze that wafted through the worn down noren. The man raised the base of his palms up to rub his eyes lethargically before opening them with a great reluctance. Taking what seemed like his first real breath of fresh air, he turned his head to the doorway that was just exposed enough to allow the light of the sunrise into the bedroom. The arc was still close to the horizon, its beams painting the sky in fresh swirls of lilac and amber that seemed to melt into the powder blue that accompanied.

The rouge groaned deep within his throat and disregarded the sight, rolling over onto his opposite side and raking a hand through his unkempt hair before propping his head up on his angled arm. He lazily blinked a final time before fixing his gaze to the girl that dozed beneath him, much more still than her common nature called for. Fuu's tranquil expression was only somewhat concealed by her messy locks, that of which Mugen took pride in disheveling.

He grinned in the memory of the night before. How she had gasped his name and tugged at his ebony hair, unable to hold back her rising pleasure. How sweet she had tasted when he nipped at the sensitive area where her neck and collarbone met, knowing that it drove her mad every time he did. How she had writhed underneath him and clutched at his back when she finally reached euphoria, followed by learning how to breathe again. Of course, she denied with the familiar fierce blush that always made a reappearance on her embarrassed features when he asked her the question he already knew the answer to.

But that was just Fuu. She was equally if not more headstrong, prideful, and overbearing than he was. She wasn't the girl to surprise you with lunch; she would fight with you over the last bite. She'd happily wake you with a sandal to the face as opposed to a sweet kiss any day. She could drive one hell of a bargain and most likely had a sharper tongue than any man you'd ever met. In all ways, she defied the ideal woman and, though he would never admit it out loud, Mugen didn't mind it at all. In truth, that's probably what he liked best about her.

Besides, her regular brashness made her occasional affectionate moment that much more charming. The man recalled her latest gesture with a reminiscent smirk.

_Mugen propped himself up on his elbows and attempted to adjust to the morning light, awoken by the rare yet pleasant aroma of food. He yawned indolently before inclining his head to the kitchen, where a melodic tune was originating._

"_Fuu?" he called, honestly unsure that the blissful presence belonged to her._

_When he was only met with more humming, the rugged man pushed himself off the tatami and sauntered to the open doorway. Fuu was indeed the one softly crooning but he was a bit bewildered by her aura, only exuding felicity. Even more unusual than that, she was nonchalantly leaning over the stove and handling a pan full of tamagoyaki with care._

_She looked up to him with shining chocolate eyes, "Morning," she smiled._

"_Morning…" he replied, letting his eyes rove up and down the girl. Her mahogany hair bled over her porcelain skin, having grown over time and touched the beginnings of the sleeve that hung off of her shoulder. Her yukata was slightly hiked up and unrestrained by its obi, conveniently teasing Mugen with the perfectly precise amount of unadornment._

"_What'cha got there, girlie?" he asked only semi-aware, seeing as how his mind was wandering in different places._

"_Breakfast," she smiled innocently as her dark eyes glimmered with mischief, knowing exactly where his thoughts had drifted._

_He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his nose in the crook of her neck._

"_It looks pretty good," he murmured into her ear._

"_That's what I was going for," she cooed, pleased by his warm breath creeping along her skin._

"_Pretty…" he paused to kiss the back of her neck, "delicious…"_

"_Mhmm," she agreed, leaning her head back and weaving her fingers through his hair._

_Mugen spun her around to meet a satisfied grin and those playful eyes now clouded over with lust. He smirked at the thought of Fuu using sex as a weapon, not that he was complaining. The man lifted her up to sit on the counter and slipped the rest of her clothing from her shoulders, bringing his confident grin to hers and kissing her with all he had…_

Needless to say, the breakfast was burned but he wasn't about to whine over it. He'd gotten something much better anyway. Mugen decided that if he could ever hold on to one memory, he'd choose to never forget that one. His eyes drifted back to the girl sleeping peacefully beneath him as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his head just above hers. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes again.

Yeah, it was pretty safe to assume he was going to stay…

* * *

**Sappy enough for you? Lol once again, sorry for any OOC.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
